chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Greene
Katie Louise Greene is a character who will be used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third child of Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene and Lily Stevens, and she will have an older triplet brother, Ciaran, and an older triplet sister, Abigail. She will have the ability of Intuitive Aptitude. Appearance Similarly to her sister, Katie will also inherit green eyes from their father, although hers will be lighter. Her hair will be a rich dark brown, and as a child she will grow it as long as she possibly can. Her skin tone will be a little darker than Abigail's as a child, and she will have a small scattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, every summer, though these will fade as she ages. She will be taller, and less delicate looking, and will tend to have a serious edge to her expression due to her ability. She will only smile rarely. She won't pay much attention to fashion, wearing almost anything and usually very simple clothes, finding that she doesn't have time to spare to give her appearance more attention. However, she will still be beautiful, naturally, despite her lack of care and her seriousness. She will stand at 5'7 by the time she stops growing. Abilities Similarly to her triplet siblings, Katie will possess only one ability, though hers is much more negative than theirs. She will manifest the ability of Intuitive Aptitude, as a child. This will give her an understanding of how complex mechanical and biological systems function, and will mainly drive her to copy and understand the abilities of others. This is usually done by attacking the person and exposing the brain, though she will also learn to copy empathetically in certain situations, if she is close enough with the person. 'Known Secondary Abilities' *Ability Augmentation *Emotion Detection And Manipulation *Precognitive Immunity *Limited Narration *Telekinesis *Rhythm Distortion *Dimension Shifting *Technopathic Telepathy *Thermal Touch *Telesthesia *Invisibility *Activation *Telepathic Communication *Laser Emission *Metamorphing *Lung Adaptation *Alchemy *Occlusion *Truth Activation *Dream Manipulation *Life/Death Touch (gained empathetically) *Precognitive Painting (gained empathetically) *Precognitive Dreaming (gained empathetically) *Technopathy (gained empathetically) *Pyrokinesis (gained empathetically) *Full Healing (gained empathetically) *Precognitive Speech (gained empathetically) *Verbal Reality Manipulation (gained empathetically) *Emotion Induction (gained empathetically) *Photokinesis (gained empathetically) *Influence Immunity (gained empathetically) *Miming *Ability Negation *Gelidkinesis *Electrical Absorption *Anti-Gravity *Ultraviolet Vision *Song Persuasion *Precipitation Manipulation *Induced Radioactivity (gained empathetically) *Self-healing (gained empathetically) *Terragenesis (gained empathetically) *Sensory Projection (gained empathetically) Family *Mother - Lily Stevens *Father - Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Triplet sister - Abigail Greene *Triplet brother - Ciaran Greene *Grandmothers - Anna Vaughan, Rebecca Stevens *Grandfathers - Christopher Reist, David Stevens *Aunt - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Uncle - Danny Maxxted *Cousin - Rhi Maxxted History & Future Katie will be the youngest of the triplets born. She will not manifest at the same time as her siblings do, and this will at first make her jealous. She will change her mind about this when she is 1 years old, manifests intuitive aptitude and attacks her mother for her abilities. Her father will heal Lily and the family will try to teach Katie to control her ability. However, she will struggle to take abilities empathetically, and her second victim will be Matthew, an old friend of her father. She will slip up several more times, taking abilities and killing random strangers. Despairing, she will even attempt suicide, but will be found and stopped by Lola Sanchez-Hawkins. Lola will even offer to let her take her own ability, so that she could then use it to heal and revive any future victims. Katie will decline, knowing that her uncle has the same ability, and will make a particular effort to force herself to gain his ability empathetically. She will eventually succeed, and will find mimicking thus much easier afterwards. By the time Katie is in her teens, she will have become almost over-confident in her control of her ability. She will not have made an effort to mimic abilities empathetically for many years, and won't have taken any by attacking either. However, when she is 17 her control will fail her after an eclipse. She will attack her boyfriend of 3 years, Alex Petrelli, during a petty argument. She will realise what she has done before she manages to copy his abilities, and will regain control of herself and flee, leaving him to heal himself with his self-healing. After this, she will move away and will refuse contact with any of her family and friends. 2 years later, her brother Ciaran will finally track her down. He will tell her that Alex is missing and that he needs her help. The two will find and rescue him together, and during the fight, Katie will display Alex's abilities despite not having succeeded to take them previously. She will realise that she gained them empathetically. The pair will then get back together, and will later get married. Etymology Katie is a Greek name meaning "pure", a shortened form of Katherine. This may be an ironic reference to how her ability makes her impure. Her middle name, Louise, is Germanic and means "fame and war", perhaps referring to how she will gain abilities in a violent manner. Her surname, Greene, is her father's adoptive surname, and is English and refers to the colour green, her own eye colour. The colour also has links to youth, innocence and inexperience, and thus may be a reference to how young she will be when manifesting, and the inexperience and innocence she will then lose. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters